Ed's Love Is A Lie
by HeartlessRockstarXIII
Summary: Ed has been acting strange lately. He stays out until all hours of the morning, and poor Roy waits up for him every night. Ed claims there is nothing going on, but when Roy finds a letter from another man, he confronts Ed and chaos ensues. Who was the letter from? What did it say? Is this the end of Roy and Ed? Contains EdXRoy and EdxHavoc


**Howdy ya'll. HeartlessRockstarXIII here once again! I know what you're thinking. "Damn, this woman just won't stop updating!" It's true! I have a writing bug and I just HAVE to get it out of my system. And I'm, for some reason, on a Fullmetal/Flame (Ed/Roy) kick. Here's my latest, based on the Simple Plan song, Your Love Is A Lie. Enough chit-chat, let's get on with the disclaimer.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own FMA, it's characters, Simple Plan, or the song Your Love Is A Lie.**

**Alrighty, now that that's out of the way, ON WITH THE SHOW!**

* * *

Roy Mustang was slowly losing the fight to stay awake. It was 2:00 in the morning, and he was waiting by the telephone for a call from his lover, Edward Elric. Finally, the blonde walked through the door to their house, and tried to sneak past the brunette who he thought was sleeping. The taller man stood from his chair and grabbed the shorter man's arm, spinning him around to face him.

"And just where the hell were you, Ed?"

"Out with friends at the bar, babe. I told you that's where I was going..."

"I found a note with another man's name on it... Wanna tell me about that?"

Ed's eyes shifted around as if he was searching for and answer.

"Um, are you sure about that...?"

"Yeah, Ed, I am."

"Oh, wait! I think I know what note you're reffering to! Yeah, um, its that one from, oh what's his name...Ummm, Havoc! Yeah, from Havoc."

"It was a love confession Ed! What the Hell am I supposed to think, finding something like that, and now you're barely ever here with me!"

"Roy, I swear I turned him down! I have you, what do I need with him..."

Roy groaned and turned to head to bed. Ed followed him, and they settled into bed, not facing eachother.

The next morning, Ed left for work early. When the younger man blew Roy a kiss as he walked out the door, it didn't feel the same to the older man.

'It doesn't feel the same to me when he does that... I can't keep this to myself forever. He tries to downplay things, fake that he's not seeing Havoc behind my back... But he won't be allowed to take me for a fool anymore! I'm going to confront him tonight, but I'm going to need proof.'

After work that evening, Ed told Roy that he had alot of paperwork to catch up on, and that he wouldn't make it to dinner tonight. That's when Roy hit him where it hurt.

"I know... I know all about your little affair with Havoc."

Ed feigned innocence and to the outside observer, was innocent. But Roy knew better. The guilt in Ed's voice gave away the truth. The blonde was far from innocent. He really was sleeping with Havoc.

"Roy, I swear, I'm not seeing Havoc!"

"Yeah, yeah. Keep lying Ed. That's all you ever do! Every 'I love you' was nothing but a cheap fabrication of the real thing! This whole relationship was a sham!"

"No Roy, It's not! It wasn't... I truly love you..."

The tears were welling up in Ed's eyes. Roy couldn't care less.

"How did it feel when we kissed? When you knew I trusted you, and you were lying?"

"Roy..."

"Here's an even better question. Do you think about me when he touches you in all the right places? Do you see me as he penetrates you? Is his face suddenly mine when you look at it as you climax?"

The tears were freely flowing like the cascading curtains of Niagra Falls. Ed was heaving and short of breath.

"I...y-ye-yes..."

Roy smirked at the short blonde.

"Could you be more obscene, Ed? And the sick thing is you admit it! You really fucking admited it!"

"I'm so sorry... so sorry, Roy... Please-"

"Oh no, Ed. There is no sorry big enough, no bandage to cover the wound. You screwed up big time. IT'S OVER ED! YOU AND I ARE FINISHED! So why don't you go crawling back to Havoc!"

Roy spit out Jean's name as his temper flared beyond control. He turned and punched the wall, then turned again, and walked out the door. Ed ran in the other direction, and right into the arms of Jean Havoc. Jean wrapped his arms around the shaking young man and whispered in his ear.

"Ed, sweetie, what's wrong? Why are you crying?"

"He found out... Roy found out..."

"Found out what, Love?"

"About us, Jean... He found out about us! Jean I've lost him! I've lost him for good and I can't get him back!"

Ed slipped to the floor, taking Havoc with him. Havoc just held him tight and stroked his hair.

"Do you want to end things...?"

"No, Jean, I wouldn't have started this if I didn't care about you."

"So what are you gonna do about Roy?"

"I don't think there's anything I can do... Jean, Roy and I are over, for good. He made that pretty clear to me. Just don't leave me... I don't think I can take that right now."

"Ed, I won't ever leave."

"Thanks."

* * *

**Hope you guys enjoyed reading. I must really have a thing for abusing poor, unfortunate Ed... I don't know why though... I luffles Ed! Oh well, tis a mystery for another day...**

**See ya next time,**

**HeartlessRockstarXIII, signing off~**


End file.
